HFSDQU32I42EMUDZJU
(0:20.6) The pictures tell the story, (0:22.8) this life had many shades (0:25.0) I'd wake up every morning and before I'd start each day (0:29.0) I'd take a drag from last night's cigarette (0:31.7) that smoldered in its tray (0:33.8) Down a little something and then be on my way (0:38.9) (0:42.6) I traveled far and wide and laid this head in many ports (0:47.0) I was guided by a compass I saw beauty to the north (0:51.2) I drew the tales of many lives and wore the faces on my own (0:55.7) I had these memories all around me so I wouldn't be alone (1:00.9) Some may be from showing up (1:02.9) Others are from growing up (1:05.1) Sometimes I was so messed up and didn't have a clue (1:09.2) I ain't winning no one over (1:11.7) I wear it just for you (1:13.4) I've got your name written here in a rose tattoo (1:18.0) In a rose tattoo (1:20.2) In a rose tattoo (1:22.3) I've got your name written here in a rose tattoo (1:27.7) (1:36.1) This one's for the mighty sea, (1:38.6) mischief, gold and piracy (1:40.8) This one's for the man that raised me, (1:43.0) taught me sacrifice and bravery (1:45.3) This one's for our favorite game, (1:47.4) black and gold, we wave the flag (1:49.7) This one's for my family name (1:51.8) with pride I'll wear it to the grave (1:54.1) Some may be from showing up (1:56.2) Others are from growing up (1:58.5) Sometimes I was so messed up and didn't have a clue (2:02.5) I ain't winning no one over (2:05.0) I wear it just for you (2:06.8) I've got your name written here in a rose tattoo (2:11.5) In a rose tattoo (2:13.7) In a rose tattoo (2:15.6) I've got your name written here in a rose tattoo (2:20.3) In a rose tattoo (2:22.5) In a rose tattoo (2:24.5) I've got your name written here in a rose tattoo (2:29.9) (2:31.7) This one means the most to me (2:34.0) It stays here for eternity (2:36.2) A ship that always stays the course (2:38.4) An anchor for my every choice (2:40.7) A rose that shines down from above (2:42.9) I signed and sealed these words in blood (2:45.1) I heard them once, sung in a song (2:47.3) It played again and we sang along (2:49.8) (2:58.1) You'll always be here with me (3:00.7) Even if you're gone (3:02.9) You'll always have my love (3:05.0) Our memory will live on (3:07.3) Some may be from showing up (3:09.5) Others are from growing up (3:11.9) Sometimes I was so messed up and didn't have a clue (3:15.8) I ain't winning no one over (3:18.4) I wear it just for you (3:20.1) I've got your name written here in a rose tattoo (3:25.5) (3:29.1) In a rose tattoo (3:31.3) In a rose tattoo (3:33.4) I've got your name written here in a rose tattoo (3:37.8) In a rose tattoo (3:40.0) In a rose tattoo (3:42.2) With pride I'll wear it to the grave for you (3:46.5) In a rose tattoo (3:48.9) In a rose tattoo (3:50.9) I've got your name written here in a rose tattoo (3:55.2) In a rose tattoo (3:57.6) In a rose tattoo (3:59.6) Signed and sealed in blood, I would die for you (4:04.7)